Loss and Redemption
by Spartan10007
Summary: With the Nevont re-suited as a supply transport, there is not much action as there use to be. However, a run in with a hostile blockade will leave the crew stranded on a planet with a beast that has haunted the Serpent Squad leader for years. Sequel to "Finding a friend in a war zone"


A.N. I was asked to make sequel, here it is. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Let's see how this goes.

* * *

For the next two years, the Nevont had been remolded into a supply transport, but kept its weapons and soldiers due to the risk of pirates and rogue covenant forces. Captain Phillips was still in charge, but his days were starting to become numbered.

The large ship was making its way through the cold depths of outer space on a delivery run, which was strange because the planet had received a shipment of supplies a few weeks ago. As they approached the planet they ran into a blockade that kept them from reaching their destination.

"This is Captain Phillips, here to distribute supplies to the planet Malkon. Identify yourself"

No transmission was returned, but instead fighter pilots and Pelicans could be seen exiting the ships, which headed towards the Nevont.

"Battle stations!" Captain Phillips says

The outer cannons and turrets were brought online as the crew inside scrambled to action. Gypsee ordered the engineers around to get the equipment working while SV21 ordered the marines to get to defensive positions and smaller turrets. The crew soon hears the sound of gunfire outside the walls and brace for battle.

In the higher level of the ship one of the doors was being sawed open. The Nevont soldiers took cover behind whatever they could find and waited. For a second everything was quiet,then the pirates blew open the door and started firing though the smoke. Some of the Nevont soldiers were shot immediately, but others were lucky enough to be able to retreat.

The pirates split into multiple squads. One headed towards the Bridge, the other the cargo bay, and the last the armory. The squad headed to the bridge met stiff resistance, but with the use of grenades they were able to get through the Nevont lines with minimal casualties. The second squad was at a stalemate in the cargo bay, and the third squad was almost all but decimated.

"Serpent Squad, lead a counter attack" Captain Phillips says over the comm, "They're making their way up here, and if they get control of this ship we're done for"

"Roger that, sir. On our way"

Serpent Squad worked their way through their ship as more waves of pirates started to board. The team had not added a new member since Jack's death, but have still kept up their efficiency. SV21 sent Nathan and Danny to the Cargo Bay to help end the stalemate while he would go with Jenny to the Bridge.

Down in Engineering, a squad of pirate reinforcements made their way down as Gypsee and a few other marines held the line. Gypsee was able to get a few hits in with an assault rifle. After a few more minutes of gunfire, the pirates resorted to rocket launchers.

"Get back!" Gypsee yells as she started running further back.

The pirates shot a few rockets, but were stupid enough to forget that some equipment used to run the ship was there. Gypsee was blown forwards from one of the blasts and watched helplessly as various pieces of equipment were shattered and destroyed.

"Captain" Gypsee says through the comm., "We need to evac. The engine controls have been destroyed. We can't maintain our position much longer"

Captain Phillips noticed the change as they started drifting towards the planet.

"This is the captain speaking. All hands, abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship" Captain Phillips says through the ship comm.

"Gypsee, get the engineer out of here. Serpent Squad, get as many non-military personnel out"

"Yes, sir" SV21 and Gypsee respond over the comm.

Gypsee was able to get most of the survivors into their escape pods, which was difficult since they were still under fire. Gypsee launched all the pods with hers being the last and watched as much larger ships were approaching the Nevont.

Gypsee muted her helmet mic before saying,"Come on James, captain. You can make it", to herself.

* * *

Inside the Nevont, SV21 had gotten as many survivors as he could and was standing at one of the escape pods. Before he could get in, he remembered something important.

"Where's the captain?"

"I think he's still in the bridge" Jenny says

"You guys go on ahead. I can get him"

"You sure?" Nathan asks

"Yeah. You guys get out of here. We'll rendezvous on the planet. Good luck"

"Same to you"

SV21 launched the escape pods and slung his shotgun onto his back as he sprinted towards the bridge. When he made it, he saw pirates at the entrance engaged with the captain and a hand full of Nevont Soldiers. SV21 pulled out his magnum, and a few seconds later, with some well placed shot, the path was cleared.

"Captain. There are still some escape pods left" SV21 says

"Very good. Thanks for coming back to get us"

SV21 just nods as he leads the group. There were no more pirates in the area, so it would be assumed they retreated. SV21 got everyone into the pod, but shut the door before he could get inside.

"What the hell are you doing spartan" Captain Phillips says

"I can direct the ship into the planet, and we can salvage any supplies that remain"

"That's a suicide mission. I order you to get in this escape pod"

"Sorry sir, but no"

SV21 punched the button to launch the pod, and didn't look back as he ran back to the deck. Upon getting there, he could see a few cruisers headed towards the ship. SV21 focused the remaining shields on the hull of the ship and steered it towards the planet. The window started turning red as it hit atmo, and SV21 ordered the ship to turn upwards so the bottoms would slow it down on impact.

As the ship hit surface, SV21 was flung against a wall, making his head slam against a variety of machinery, knocking him out.

" _SV21, do you copy_ " Someone over the comm says, " _SV21 respond...I can't tell if he's still alive Gypsee. He might-_ "

" _No, keep trying_ "

" _SV21, come in, respond dammit_ "

* * *

A.N. Yup, cutting it off here. Cruel aren't I? The sequel is here, and it is real. So, grab some popcorn and a drink, and get ready for another adventure.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
